Compromise
by Cheza-chan
Summary: [Sequel to Barter] [Yaoi] Seven months' time has passed since Sesshoumaru and Mirouku last saw each other and confessed their love openly. They're together once more. Tears are shed, but not over a happy reunion. / [Undecided; possibly abandoned]
1. A Heartbreaking Homecoming

**Title:** Compromise

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SessMiro, InuHojou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are the first two movies on DVD. You can have 'em if you want to sue me.

**A/N:** I'm baaaaaaaack! For those of you who read my first Inuyasha fic, **Barter**, you should remember me saying I would work on a sequel. Well, here it is—after so long! (laughs sheepishly) I've actually had it tumbling about in my head for a while but the time to put it down… Ai-yah… I really hope whoever reads **Compromise** enjoys it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (V-sign!)

Also, I stopped watching Inuyasha while back now (except for the movies I mentioned earlier) so everything's based off what I know, what information I pulled from the movies, and good ole fashioned instinct XD

* * *

_**Chapter One – A Heartbreaking Homecoming**_

Glazed golden eyes stared blankly out at the sunlit horizon colored numerous shades of orange from the setting sun. This had been his last memorable scene seven months prior. There was a faint sound of clattering rings that steadily grew louder. The youkai turned slowly and his pale features brightened at the sight of the monk running towards him. "Bouzu…"

The image disappeared and there was a distinctively audible splatter. The once regal being bowed slightly, his blood flowing more swiftly. "Hallucinations… I'm no better than those pathetic humans…"

Tensaiga had been of little use to him—Toukijin last longer—in the battle he had so eager sought out and the youkai lord was glad he had left his followers back at the castle. He was also glad the last thing he'd told that human was he loved him.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slid shut and his battered, broken body fell back into the pool of blood he himself created.

* * *

Screaming sobs tore through the busy village and a few villagers turned to look around curiously. The sounds originated from a single hut that was still seeing more action in the past year than in the past fifty. Anko took a deep breath and let out a shrill scream that caused the hanyou to relinquish her legs so he could assess the ringing in his ears, and she began kicking once again.

The young child had fallen asleep with a large wad of gum in her mouth—given to her by Hojou—and it had gotten into her hair, which now had to be but.

Mirouku was forced to hold down the girl's flailing appendages while still maintaining pressure on her back to keep her flat. Kaede shuffled over with a deep sigh, Kagome's scissors hidden behind back. Anko spotted her out of the corner of her eye and her screams were now liable to register on the decibel chart.

Curled up in the hanyou's lap, her arms wrapped tightly around him, a hiccup still managed its way out of the child thirty minutes later. Her ebony hair now barely ghosted her shoulder and her hiccups also managed to make the fur-covered dog ears of the sleeping Inuyasha to twitch.

Kagome finished sweeping up the locks of hair and Mirouku collected them into a bag. She would dispose of them in her world because the magic was weaker there and the child's mind or body couldn't be manipulated. "She loved her hair, didn't she?" Shippo sighed from Sango's shoulder.

"A girl's appearance is most important," Kagome stated matter-of-factly. Expecting some perverse comment from the monk, all eyes turned in his direction.

Mirouku blinked innocently, looking between the fox child and other-worlder. "Nani? Is there something on my face? Hair?" He smoothed a hand over his face. Sango smiled.

The reincarnated miko scoffed. She had a vague hunch of who the monk was seeing but didn't want to start throwing accusations around without proof. She watched the taijiya and monk leave the hut and sighed, tying the bag filled with hair shut with a knot. A pleasant breeze swept in that would have caused a problem had they finished a few seconds later.

The hanyou's amber eyes slid open slowly and he stared at the ceiling. "Blood… I smell blood."

With Anko safely tucked away in the hut, the white-haired half-demon leapt through the trees with Kagome on his back. The villagers followed down below. Inuyasha dropped into the clearing at the edge of the cliff and raised his arm to cover his nose.

Kagome was unable to tear her eyes away from the youkai soaked through and through in blood. "Is he… No! We need to get him back to Kaede-baachan!"

"He's dead!" Inuyasha spat. "Leave him rot."

"Osuwari! Osuwari!" Kagome stepped away from the cursing hanyou and instructed the men on what to do with the makeshift stretcher. Blood still trickled from the full-blooded youkai as he was lifted. '_Even if it is Sesshoumaru… he doesn't deserve death like this. He doesn't deserve death at all!_' She turned to find Inuyasha sitting back on his haunches, a scowl on his face. She smiled wearily and walked over. "Go ahead and tell Kaede-baachan we're coming back."

"Keh!" The hanyou turned up his nose and sprang to his feet. His expression softened momentarily. "Will you be all right coming back?"

"I'll be fine," Kagome laughed, waving a hand. He smirked then turned and dashed off. She sighed then took up a spot beside the men and the stretcher. Staring down at the youkai lord, she placed a hand lightly to his forehead and brushed aside his silver bangs. '_Sesshoumaru…_'

* * *

Kirara landed gently before the castle and pawed the ground with a slight uneasiness. After stepping out of the hut, she had taken her riders to Sesshoumaru's castle per request of the monk. Kirara snorted, shaking her head, and Sango rubbed her neck reassuringly before jumping down with her companion. She took the small, twin-tailed feline into her arms.

Mirouku led the way up to the palatial, stone structure, his gaze sweeping back and forth. It was quiet, too quiet. "If he were here, he'd be staring down at me…" He raised his hand, shielding his eyes against the sun. There was no figure outline in any of the windows. "Then he'd come down…" His grip tightened on the staff. The small mononoke began hissing at the corner of the castle just then. The young man lowered his arm from in front of Sango and he relaxed at the sight of the two-headed creature coming toward them.

Wherever there was Ah-Un, there was always Rin. "Ah-Un! Why'd you run off like that?" The child stopped running and her brown eyes slowly widened. An enormous grin split her dirtied face and she ran toward the monk, leaping into his open arms.

"Hey," Mirouku laughed, wiping at her face with the sleeve of his robes.

"Rin missed Mirouku-sama so much!" "I missed you, too," he said in a soft voice. "Then when Sesshoumaru-sama went away, Rin had to play with Ah-Un and Jaken-sama. It wasn't as fun." Rin's gaze shifted to the approaching young woman then back to the monk as he addressed her. Her cheeks were still flushed from the excitement he caused with his surprise return.

"How long has Sesshoumaru been gone?" '_For him to leave Rin and Jaken behind…_' Mirouku's stomach twisted into knots.

"For as long as you were gone," Rin replied, her attention now captured by Kirara.

"You don't think he found Naraku, do you?" Sango murmured.

"I hope not. Sesshoumaru's strong, we know that, but we also know he's not match for the cold-blooded demon." Mirouku groaned.

Rin wriggled free of him and walked toward the taijiya on her heels. Her arms were spread to help maintain balance. She giggled and leaned close to admire the twin-tailed feline.

"I have to find him," Mirouku suddenly stated, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. Kirara's happy mewling went unheard as the child spun her. "Sango—"

"The only thing we can do is go back to Kaede-san's."

"Demo—" His protest fell short.

"_Houshi-sama_."

He knew better than to argue with her of all people and slowly nodded. "You go back. I'll here with Rin and Ah-Un for a bit."

"Rin wants to play with the kitty."

"Okay. Then come back with us."

Sango's brown eyes widened and she stormed forward, placing herself between the man and child before an answer was given. "Are you crazy?" she hissed. "You can't bring your lover's child—Oh! What am I saying?" The taijiya held her aching head. The monk sweatdropped a little, laughing nervously.

"Rin wants to go," the child wined, hugging Kirara tightly. There was no protest from the mononoke.

"See?" Mirouku continued laughing.

"And Ah-Un. We can't leave him," she added.

He paled, swallowing hard. There went the familiar vein in Sango's head. He'd be paying dearly. "I'll take care of them both. I promise."

"Fine," the young woman snapped. "Kirara!" Rin released the feline and stepped back. Her eyes went wide in awe at the fiery transformation that took place.

Mirouku was made to ride Ah-Un all by himself. As he sat in the sadly that was there for Rin more than anyone else, he felt a slight nagging in the back of his mind; it was telling him something was being forgotten. He shrugged and pushed the feeling away.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Jaken wailed from where Rin had tied him to a boulder in back of the castle. The Staff of Heads lay out of his reach. "Sesshoumaru-sama…!"

* * *

Inuyasha was standing outside of the hut, a hard scowl on his young features. The air was now rank, full of his half-brother's scent and blood. Even Anko had left him to see to the majestic youkai lord. He snorted and dropped down into a crouched position. "I say the bastard deserved it. Thinkng he could go up against Naraku…"

"Love thy brother," Kagome said as she stepped outside. She used the warm cloth to wipe the blood from her face and hands. It would be a pain to get it out of her school uniform. "He was hurt bad, Inuyasha."

"Keh!" A sinister smirk unseen by the girl spread against the hanyou's face. "He's a youkai. It would have taken him about a week to completely bleed out. By then, his would would've wither healed or he would've been eaten." Inuyasha's shoulders shook as he began cackling.

Kagome clenched her hand into a fist and pounded it into the side of the white head. "Osuwari!" she yelled before the boy could round on her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha snarled, digging his claws into the dirt.

"Osuwari," the brunette added sweetly, turning away. She headed back into Kaede's hut with a bounce in her step.

The rosary's spell wore off a few minutes later and the hanyou dragged himself to his feet, dusting off his kimono. His eyes narrowed and he glanced upward at the multitude of familiar scents. Some villagers stopped to stare while others hurried along, eager to get away from the scaled mononoke landing beside their miko's hut. Mirouku leaped down with a sigh then smiled at the hanyou. "First Sesshoumaru, now his lackeys!" Inuyasha growled. "This is all that woman's fault… Why they hell are they here anyway? Did Shippo tell you? I'm gonna rip the tail from that pipsqueak!"

"Wait!" Mirouku grabbed his arm before he left, his blue eyes wide. "Sesshoumaru's… He's here?"

"We found the bastard half-dead in the forest about an three hours ago." Inuyasha wrenched his appendage free. "They've been working on him ever since… Hey!"

"Houshi-sama!" Sango ran after the monk, Rin and Kirara trailing behind her.

"Everyone's going crazy," Inuyasha scoffed, stomping his way back into the hut. The hanyou placed a hand to Anko's head after she ran over and hugged his kimono-clad leg. His irritation was at the attention Sesshoumaru continued to receive. They had all been victims of his heartless actions and yet everyone was behaving as though he was and had always been an ally. "This is ridiculous," he snorted. Inuyasha bent slightly and picked up the smiling child. "When he finally kicks, send for me." He turned and strolled back out, his ears twitching slightly at the soft rustle of cloth.

Mirouku hadn't heard. He couldn't hear anything anymore. The blood running through his veins had turned ice-cold the minute he laid eyes on the pale and lifeless form. He'd caught a glimpse of the youkai wounds as they were being wrapped and, even though the grotesqueness of them was enough to bring bile to his throat, there was none. He doubted his body still functioned. "Sesshou…"

Sango stepped up the block the monk's view of his demon lover and he blinked, several tears falling from his deep cobalt eyes. He stared at her for several moments, unable to clearly see because of the many unshed tears he held. She placed a hand lightly to his cheek and wiped away the trail that they left. "Houshi-sama…"

Kagome had all the proof she needed now.


	2. Faith and Reassurance

**Title:** Compromise

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SessMiro, InuHojou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are the first two movies on DVD. You can have 'em if you want to sue me.

**A/N:** Just a short chapter this time around. At least, yeah, I think it's short. The next one's going to be done from Sesshoumaru's subconscious. (titters softly)

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Faith and Reassurance**_

Mirouku sat beside the futon in the empty hut. His hand was atop Rin's back; she lay curled with her head in his lap. He had agreed to stay and report any changes. The conversation Kaede and Kagome had yesterday came back and he closed his eyes.

‡‡‡

_With the villagers gone and the job done, the elderly miko pulled the young girl aside. She folded her arms behind her back with a deep sigh and lowered her head. "All of Inuyasha's comments, however rash and unreasonable, were true. Had you not found Sesshoumaru when you did, he would have died." _

_Kagome averted her gaze to where Mirouku and Sango stood. Both were within earshot. The monk's expression remained forlorn. '_Mirouku…_' _

"_Kagome!" _

"_Hai, hai?" Kagome drawled, sweatdropping. _

"_The extent of his wounds was great, almost irreparable, considering he's a youkai. You saw." _

"_Yeah," the girl sighed. "He looked like a gutted fish." She made a face then gasped, realizing her mistake. He looked up in time to see Mirouku make a hasty exit. _

"_He'll be fine," Kaede murmured. "It's the youkai that might not be. He's not to move for at least a week."_

‡‡‡

A week. Mirouku snorted softly, a weak smile flitting onto his weary features. That's what he'd been told but he knew as soon as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes he would be leaving. Moving tentatively, he cupped the pale, cold face. '_Sesshoumaru…_' The young monk pulled away, his eyes filling with tears once again. To see such a proud being brought to such a state of helplessness, and for that being to be your own lover… was not comforting in a world where chaos and turmoil were already rampant.

"Houshi-sama?"

Mirouku looked toward the entrance of the hut.

Sango smiled and walked over. She took a seat on his left side and placed the pink book bag before her. "Kagome-chan stopped by for a short moment. She brought food from her world to help cheer you up."

"Any other day, it would have."

"I'll leave it for Rin then. She's never… experienced…" Sango trailed off, her fingers tightly gripping the bag's straps.

Mirouku wrapped his arms around her, smiling against her hair. "I'm the one who should be scared."

"I'm not scared. Not really," the taijiya mumbled. "More like angry."

"At Naraku? I think everyone is."

"At Sesshoumaru."

Mirouku pulled away to stare at her. "He recklessly went after Naraku with little regard to how you felt. If he really did love you—"

"He loves me, Sango-chan," the young man smiled. "He won't say it too often. But…" Mirouku glanced at the motionless youkai. "I know he does."

The silence that settled was pleasant and manageable. They half-expected Sesshoumaru to make some sudden movements but someone else decided to take the spotlight. "Rin can eat now?" a small voice questioned.

Mirouku laughed and placed a hand to the girl's head. "How long have you been awake?"

"Since you moved," Rin yawned as she sat up. She smiled sleepily at her fellow humans.

Sango returned the smile and handed her the pink bag. "Everything's delicious. You'll love it."

"Like Sesshoumaru-sama loves Mirouku-sama?"

The monk grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I love this little girl. I wish she were my own." Rin giggled and began removing items from the bag. Mirouku's stomach decided to growl then.

"Maybe you should join her, Houshi-sama." Sango reached across him and snagged a boxed lunch from the puzzled girl's hands. It didn't seem right, Mirouku mused; to be enjoying himself like this while his counterpart struggled to continue living. His blue eyes filled with tears. '_He's still barely breathing…_' He gasped at the soft touch to his hand and looked up into the deep brown eyes of the demon slayer.

"What would Sesshoumaru want you to do?" Sango asked softly, squeezing the young man's hand. "Think hard. Do you really think he'd want you, a mere human, sitting here, fretting over him, a youkai? If he could, he'd probably call you an idiot."

Mirouku laughed and shook his head. "I guess I have to enjoy life for the both of us, ne?" She nodded. "You're going to make some an the luckiest person on this earth." Sango blushed and pulled away, folding her hands in her lap. Mirouku chuckled and reached out to lightly caress the youkai's face. "Get better quickly, so you can join us."

"Uwaaa! What's this?" Rin squealed, holding up one of the sausages that looked like an octopus.

The mood of the hut became lighter and the three excited voices carried in the wind to where Kaede stood in the middle of the dirt street. The old miko smiled.

* * *

Inuyasha lay on his side in the bed. He watched the two humans laugh together and a small smile replaced his frown, but only momentarily. He was once again reminded of why he'd escaped in the first place. With a haggard groan, he turned onto his back with an arm draped over his face.

"Are you upset because of Kagome-san?" Hojou asked, never taking his eyes from the TV screen. Ever since the hanyou fell into the mix, he and Kagome had grown closer as friends and he'd been given the permission necessary to address her by her first name. He smiled and moved the enthralled Anko's fingers through the proper key sequence. She was learning to play a video game.

"Why would I be upset because of _her_?" Inuyasha snorted.

"Well, she was certainly upset with you."

The amber eyes narrowed. "How so?"

Hojou paused the game with a sigh, smiling as the child groaned, then faced the hanyou. "She kept going on and on about some clueless, simple-minded idiot during gym and lunch. Then she shot me a most hateful glare."

"Keh." Inuyasha rolled off the bed and crawled to the humans.

"Then she mentioned something about sibling love and rivalry." Hojou smiled at the hard scowl and realized he'd hit a sour note. He made sure Anko was looking away before stealing a kiss from his lover. "I'll listen if you have something to say."

"I'm hungry," the child interrupted.

"You just ate," Inuyasha snapped. Her timing was always impeccable.

Anko whined, hanging her head. "You're so mean."

Hojou placed a hand to her head with a sigh. "That's the way he is. He's never going to change."

"Urusai!" the hanyou snarled, pouncing on them both. Anko squealed, trying to fend off the tickle assault from both boys.

Inuyasha grinned and sat back. His ears twitched and he narrowly avoided a double-team assault. Maybe, just this once, he'd wait until his brother was back on his feet before throwing insults and punches. Just this once.


	3. Sympathetic and Supportive

**Title:** Compromise

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SessMiro, InuHojou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are the first two movies on DVD. You can have 'em if you want to sue me.

**A/N:** Gomen, gomen! I had to remove the other chapter because the last part with Kagome, I missed something, and also because I had to change the Author Note on the bottom (smile). This one's just a few lines longer and ends with the same uncanny sense of humor that I have!

* * *

_**Chapter Two – Sympathetic and Supportive**_

_He was welcoming him into his lair, just like a spider would. Sesshoumaru's claws lightly touched the handle of his father's fang as the trees thinned out. He stepped into the clearing. _

_The full moon flooded the area with light but the shard equipped demon standing in it remained concealed in pure darkness. "Sesshoumaru," Naraku chuckled, tilting his head with a sadistic grin. Needing to fulfill the bloodlust that had become overwhelming as of late, he himself came forth; not a puppet or an entity created from his original body. "Dog got your tongue?" _

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he snatched Toukijin from its sheath. With his amazing speed, it would seem as though he'd vanished, but Naraku knew better. He smirked and bent backward to avoid the long sweep of the deadly blade. With quick movements, Sesshoumaru turned the sword around and plunged it downward. His eyebrows rose and he scowled as the demon began cackling. _

_Naraku reached up and gripped the blade that had thoroughly pierced his body. He slowly began pushing it out. "You made a mistake," he stated in a soft voice, narrowed eyes darkening to the crimson color of rich blood. "I will not be stopped… not by _you_!" _

_Sesshoumaru took a few steps back, staring with wide eyes at the three-quarter portion of his blade the brunet held. Naraku tossed the useless weaponry piece aside and licked his bleeding fingers._

Alone for the first time in four days, Sesshoumaru was able to grimace and hiss freely as he slowly returned to the conscious plane. What he found there was pain beyond his wildest imagination, even for a youkai. His body tensed as he tried to move his extremities. Nothing worked and the darkness was quickly encroaching on him once more.

"_Impressive!" Naraku laughed, staring up at the salivating demon dog. "Even without that arm your brother stoke, you fight well, but not exceptionally so." Eyes narrowing, he drew back his arm. His features tightened momentarily and the flesh of the appendage bubbled. _

_Sesshoumaru's blazing red eyes narrowed suspiciously and he growled deep in his throat, tongue lolling from his mouth and the poison gathering on the ground below him. He pawed the ground, waiting for the other to strike first. Naraku slowly raised his head, a smirk spreading across his pasty features. Swinging his right arm back, he lashed it forward, the skin ripping to allow the wood-like branches to shoot out. _

_Sesshoumaru dodged it and sprung at the man, jaw wide to tear him in two. Naraku's grin caused him to falter in his steps but it was too late. Two more branches shot out from the false skin of the arm, piercing Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Those from before doubled back and pierced through the pristine white fur of his back and came out through his underbelly. Naraku's laughter echoed loudly in his ears, even over his own howls and snarls as he tried to chew and tear the wood from his body. _

_The ebony-haired demon snapped his arm back, reforming the appendage, and stared at the glowing sphere that encircled the demon dog. He strolled forward as its size was reduced and stared down at the silver-haired figure. "Maybe… if you'd had the help of that girl…" _

_Sesshoumaru stared up at him, his vision blurred. He gave a sharp gurgle and blood rolled from his mouth as both shoulders were impaled. He'd thought defeating this man would have helped him get stronger—the notion for revenge had been placed aside. Maybe he should've gotten stronger beforehand. _

‡ ‡ ‡

Mirouku returned to the hut later that evening, Rin and Kirara with him. You rarely found one without the other now. The bright smile he wore was wiped clean from his paling features. The futon was in disarray and the body was missing, along with the sword scabbards.

Rin peeked around him after he'd suddenly stopped and gasped. "Sesshoumaru-sama's gone."

"Kirara," the monk forced out, his mouth dry. The feline jumped from Rin and transformed after running out of the hut. Mirouku scooped up the girl and placed her onto the cat's back before jumping op behind her. "Find him," he whispered urgently. Kirara took off running into the sky, sniffing out the familiar youkai scent.

Sango and Kagome stopped what they were doing in the fields and stared at the slowly circling mononoke. "Kirara?" the taijiya murmured, curious as to what was happening. Kirara's roar sounded in the distance and she headed downward. The girls excused themselves after placing their last pickings in the basket and ran across the vast land to the forest on the other side of the fences.

Mirouku followed the feline, only able to hear the loud pounding of his heart. Kaede had instructed him to watch over the youkai and not allow him to move for at least a week. '_Sesshoumaru!_'

The youkai lord fell against the thick tree, his lone hand clutching his bandaged chest. He pulled it away and stared at the blood staining the fair palm. He reeked of human and felt he should have been left for dead.

"Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru pushed himself back onto his feet and steadied himself before he continued walking. He wouldn't be deterred; he was going back to his castle and would either die or live on the cold stone floor.

Mirouku fought against the thick branches and leaves in order to reach his fleeing lover. '_Stop… Please stop!_' He grimaced as the skin of his cheek was torn but kept going. "Sesshoumaru!" He stopped, swallowing hard, and stared at the sword sheath pointed at him.

"Leave me be," the youkai hissed. His hand began trembling but he quickly halted the motions; it was a sign of the weak. "I don't want help from you… humans."

"What are you saying?" Mirouku half-yelled, unshed tears in his blue eyes.

Rin's eyes widened and she ran by the monk to the youkai she'd followed for years. She saw it in his eyes—he could hold out no longer. The scabbard fell from his hand and she caught him as he did also, supporting him. With a smile, she cradled his head in her lap.

Kirara began mewling loudly as the taijiya and reincarnated miko ran up. "Kaede-baachan's going to be mad," Kagome groaned.

Mirouku stepped aside to let them by, his bangs shadowing his eyes. A broken smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

Sango kept watch over the youkai through the night. Kaede and Kagome had unwrapped, treated, then rewrapped his wounds. A salve had been applied so the cells of his skin would continue to thrive and grow. With his bloodline, the scars shouldn't be visible. At the sound of soft footsteps, her grip on Hiraikotsu tightened and she watched the entrance. The taijiya relaxed and smiled.

Shippo leapt from Rin's shoulder onto the wooden floor. He stared at the pale youkai on the futon then up at Sango. "How long's he staying for?"

"Kaede-sama and Kagome-chan placed wards around the hut," she explained. "So he either stays to go back to the bad-talking demon he was or he can fight the barrier until the last breath of life escapes him."

'_She's angry._' Shippo sweatdropped, smiling nervously.

Sango was indeed angry. If and when the lord woke, she would scold him with no fear. He hurt Mirouku—that had been plainly obvious—and she wouldn't stand for it. She frowned, glaring at the resting Sesshoumaru. Shippo waved off the dark energy waves pulsating around the woman and headed back out of the hut.

Releasing Kirara and letting her run to Sango, Rin yawned. She rubbed her eyes then curled against Sesshoumaru's side. She sat up with a gasp then sprang to her feet, running out of the hut. The child called Kirara out also and ran through the dark village with the mononoke on her heels. Ah-Un woke at the prodding it felt and stared down at its rider.

Rin giggled and grabbed the reins, swinging herself up into the saddle. Why no one saw her and two full-grown mononoke leave into the night sky was a question that would go unanswered.

§§§

Mirouku sat with his back pressed firmly against the well that led to Kagome's world; his knees were drawn close, head buried in the folded arms atop them. He wouldn't cry—there was no reason to. What he would have appreciated was someone to talk to about how he felt. Sango was an obvious no because of what she was currently feeling and he was waiting here now for Kagome.

With his back to the well and face hidden, Mirouku was unable to see the faint glow behind him. The young girl stepped from the well and blinked curiously as the "rock" tipped forward.

"Kagome-sama…" it spoke in a muffled voice. "Please? Get off."

Kagome swung her legs to the side, onto the ground and stared as the monk slowly raised his head. He smiled sweetly and stood, dusting off his robes then his head, where he'd been stepped on. "Were you waiting for me?" the girl asked, handing over the bag he held out his hand for.

"Un," Mirouku admitted, slinging it over his shoulder. "About Sesshoumaru." He tucked his arms into the flowing sleeves of his robes before beginning the leisurely walk with the other-worlder.

Kagome tucked her hands behind her back and initiated the conversation. "A year?"

"Just about," Mirouku replied evenly, smiling as he remembered those months as Sesshoumaru's hostage.

"I'm sorry," the girl said softly. "About the terrible events that have plagued your return. And your secret's safe with me and Kaede-baachan."

"Ah I should have known she knew." The young man smiled. "So that leaves Inuyasha and Shippo in the dark. But… that's not really what I wanted to talk with you about."

"Shouldn't you talk with Sango about what happened today? And what about Inuyasha?"

"He's not here, not near anyway," the brunet explained. He smiled sheepishly as he thought of the taijiya. "Sango-chan's not in a good mood right now."

Kagome grinned, ducked under a branch and continued walking. "So what shall we discuss? The way Sesshoumaru ran?"

"I just think it scared him to realize even he was capable of dying."

"So he's a coward like the rest of us." Kagome stared up at the twinkling, inky black sky. "That's understandable."

Mirouku chuckled, switching the bag to his other shoulder. "I just hope he doesn't try it again. Thank the gods Kaede-sama created that salve. And, also, that he hadn't gotten too far…"

Kagome squeezed Mirouku's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's so refreshing to know I can get close to you and not be groped."

Mirouku laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist. He removed it moments later and eased the young girl away. She stared at him curiously, brown eyes wide. "Sesshoumaru'll kill me if your scent's too strong," he said softly, cheeks flushed. Kagome giggled, shaking her head. With a yard now between them, they entered the village.

* * *

**A/N:** Mooouuuu! I know Sesshoumaru and Naraku prolly fight more rough n' tumble than that but I'm not good with fight descriptions and I figured all y'all needed to know was that our dear Fluffy was gutted… (hugs his pelt tightly) Next chapter is… everyone worried about where Rin disappeared to.


	4. Suspicions

**Title:** Compromise

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SessMiro, InuHojou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are the first two movies on DVD. You can have 'em if you want to sue me.

**A/N:** I think this chapter's also short. (sighs deeply) I can't think of much to say in my Author Note save for the fact that I might take even longer to update because college classes are starting again and my mom threatened to take the computer away from me because I'm already on academic probation only after ONE SEMESTER… but that has nothing to do with this. Enjoy!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Four - Suspicions_**

"I thought she was going to find Houshi-sama," Sango said in her defense before the makeshift couple. "To tell him something." She stood around the recovering lord along with Kagome, Kaede, Inuyasha, Anko, and the monk himself. "Kirara's so attached to her now."

Shippo scrambled up to Kagome's shoulder and reported that Ah-Un was also gone. "At least she's well protected," the girl sighed.

"But why did she leave in the first place?" Shippo questioned, looking around the group.

All eyes fell on Sango and the young woman gaped at them. "She'd just lain down beside Sesshoumaru then sprang up and ran out." She crossed her arms defiantly.

Mirouku sighed and stared down at the youkai. "First you, now Rin-chan…" '_Are you all running from me?_' He glanced at the effects in the corner and wondered what could have sent the small girl running out into the middle of the night. His gaze swept over the still figure once more.

‡ ‡ ‡

_Mirouku leaned down close to Rin's ear, cupping a hand around it to keep his whispered question enclosed within. "Rin-chan. What's the purpose of that fur over his shoulder?"_

_"Dunno," Rin murmured. "When Rin first met Sesshoumaru-sama, he had been injured." Mirouku's eyes widened as he recalled Inuyasha's blind attack with the first Kaze no Kizu. "He wouldn't move," the girl continued, "And was using the fur to prop himself up. He wrapped Rin in it once"_

_"Sou... I thought it was his tail or something..."_

_Rin's brown eyes sparkled and she burst out laughing, rocking back and forth in Mirouku's arm. "Iie! He caught you in it when he first found you. Tail," she snorted. The monk's face flushed in embarrassment_

‡ ‡ ‡

The monk smiled and shifted his staff, the rings clattering lightly. "I know why she left."

"Why?" Kagome asked, everyone now facing him.

"She went in search of that… thing… Sesshoumaru usually wears over his shoulder."

"Ohh! That fluffy pelt!" the small fox exclaimed.

"Why would she do that?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"It doesn't matter. You have to get her back."

"Me?" he yelled, fangs bared. "Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can," Kagome pointed out again.

"She took Kirara," Sango reminded the scowling hanyou.

Inuyasha snorted, glaring at every figure that walked with him to see him off. He stared at the monk walking up and raised an eyebrow as the holy staff was held out to him. "Be back… before nightfall," he was told. The light-colored orbs widened and Inuyasha took the object with a grin. "I have to if I want to make it through the well." Mirouku smiled and waved as the hanyou took off.

"I'll wait here," Sango said. "You go back to the hut."

"I'll walk with you," Kagome interjected quickly. She smiled nervously at the curious stares then glanced at the fox perched on her back. "Shippo-chan, can you stay with Sango-chan, please?" The taijiya and monk exchanged a subtle glance before stepping away from each other. Mirouku smiled reassuringly and Sango nodded. Her smile was directed at the bright-eyed fox joining her.

The conversation between young man and young woman was a simple one; Kagome was curious as to what he would do and say once Sesshoumaru woke. He had no idea. She smiled once they'd reached the hut and then parted ways, the young girl running down the dirt path to head for the well.

With a deep sigh, preparing himself, Mirouku entered the hut where his lover was recuperating. He circled to the left of the futon and took a seat on the floor, his legs folded beneath him. The youkai's eyelids slid open, revealing dull golden eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at the human—an intense wave of emotions had flooded over him.

The monk reached out to brush apart the bangs framing the pale face but Sesshoumaru slowly turned his head away. "Why are you acting this way? I know you're proud but that's going to be your downfall." The glaring human scooted forward and waited until Sesshoumaru stared at him. "Would you really have left me all alone like that?"

The youkai swallowed, his Adam's apple slightly bouncing, and quietly spoke. "…I told you… when we parted ways…"

"I'd rather have you than your words," Mirouku smiled, leaning down to place a light kiss to dry lips.

"Bouzo…" Sesshoumaru rumbled.

"I know what you're feeling. It's perfectly healthy. I won't tell anyone," the brunet whispered, grinning. "But you have to promise to stay until Kaede-sama says you're better."

Sesshoumaru took his time reflecting on the situation: he was being treated by humans, and _in_ a human village. The only human he'd ever need was right beside him. "Where's Rin?"

Mirouku sat back, laughing nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "She went looking for your pelt," he admitted reluctantly.

The lord hadn't even realized it'd gone missing. It, also, was probably drenched in his life's blood a few miles east of where he'd met Naraku. That had been where he'd first fallen before rising again to make it to where Kagome found him. "Is Jaken with her?"

"That toad!" Mirouku cackled. "That's what we forgot. He probably died from dehydration or starvation."

"Heh." Sesshoumau smirked. He raised his arm and placed his hand over the bandages on his abdomen.

The pair of mikos that had treated him stepped into the hut at that moment. "Oh. You're up," Kaede drawled. "I was all ready to force this medicine down your throat, too."

"Kaede-baachan…" Kagome sweatdropped as she noticed how the youkai's golden eyes narrowed.

Kaede ignored the child and handed the flask she held to Mirouku. "You do the honors," she said with a knowing smile. "And make sure he goes back to sleep. Rest is the most important thing for him right now."

Mirouku nodded, holding the object with both hands in his lap. As soon as the footfalls of the women retreated after they'd left the hut, he opened it and raised it to his lips. Sesshoumaru smirked and closed his eyes. His mouth opened under Mirouku's and he allowed the medicine to run down into his throat so it could begin its process from within. He reached up and placed his hand against the back of the human's neck, forcing him closer so he could taste him rather than the bland medicine.

Mirouku pulled away reluctantly, his cheeks flushed, and sat back with a silly grin. "If you do that every time I have to give you medicine…"

"You chose to do it this way."

The brunet shook his head and turned the cup around in his hands before raising it to his lips once more. The flask didn't get emptied until almost twenty minutes later. Mirouku set it aside and drew his knees to his chest as he stared at the sleepy figure. He smiled, tilting his head. Sesshoumaru's fluttering eyelids slid open and he glanced at the already inching away human. He then glanced at the front of the hut.

The blood-dappled pelt was pushed through first and behind it was Rin. Following was a surly Inuyasha. The hanyou froze, wide eyes staring down into his brother's unwavering gaze. He scowled and tossed the staff at Mirouku. With no departing words, he turned abruptly, his job finished, and stormed out.

Rin dropped next to the futon, the fur obscuring Sesshoumaru's view of her. "Rin found it far away," she said breathlessly, a grin plastered over her hidden face. "Then Inuyasha-sama found Rin. Not that I was lost." She giggled.

The lord slowly raised his arm; his movements were sluggish due to the medicine coursing through his body. His claw ran through the girl's hair for a moment, causing her eyes to widen. "Arigato," he murmured, eyes finally fluttering shut to stay that way.

"I wonder what Kaede-sama put in that medicine," the monk chuckled. The blushing Rin giggled and hugged the pelt closer.

Inuyasha quietly moved away from the hut, his expression unreadable. He sighed deeply and glanced up at the early afternoon sun. It was still early; he'd spend time with Kagome before going over to her world.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah-cha-cha-cha! Sorry for taking so long to update… Oh. I already apologized. (sheepish smile) Inuyasha knows something funny is happening right beneath his nose but he's unsure of what it is exactly… until the next chapter, that is! Stay tuned! (twirls)


	5. Comparison

**Title:** Compromise

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SessMiro, InuHojou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are the first two movies on DVD. You can have 'em if you want to sue me.

**A/N:** 1,200 words… give or take. I usually like to have at least 2,000 words making up a chapter, so I consider this short. Alsoooooooo… chapters will probably take longer to come out because college started back for me today and I have to stay on my Ps and Qs (whatever that means) because I didn't do so well first semester. My English class seems like it's going to be interesting though, and I've finally started learning Japanese (the lady's tough -.-). Enough ranting, here's a short chapter—I'll see ya next time!

* * *

_**Chapter Five – Comparison **_

Within another week's time, Sesshoumaru was able to sit up. Considering the abdominal area was where he sustained the most injuries, that went to show how youkai blood and human medicine somehow worked in harmony. Regardless, he was ready to go back to his castle. Mirouku and Rin's presence were the only ones he could stand. The demon slayer, however, still wasn't too fond of him.

Sango sat on Mirouku's left, glaring heatedly at the youkai. She was ready to speak her mind but the monk was in her way; she didn't want to upset him.

"Something on your mind, human?" Sesshoumaru drawled, stretching out his arm. He flexed his claw and curled his fingers into a fist. Mirouku and Rin, in unison, drew their hands up to cover their nose. A faint green glow appeared around Sesshoumaru's remaining hand then disappeared. His Poison Claw was functioning once more. The golden eyes stared indifferently at the woman.

"Actually, something is," Sango snapped. "I don't know who you think you are but you don't walk out on the one you claim you love."

"Sango-chan," Mirouku laughed nervously.

The taijiya was riled up good now. "When it comes to matters of the heart, no matter if you're human or youkai, it's a fragile thing that easily breaks." Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, wondering if the woman knew she was raising her voice at him. He glanced at his human to see him covering his face and shaking his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Rin interjected, the fur she wore trailing behind her as she walked over. "When are we going back to the castle? Rin's not sure Jaken-sama's still alive."

Sango relaxed, releasing her frustration in a sigh. "What's wrong with the toad?" she muttered.

"Rin left him tied to a rock," the girl giggled.

"I'd leave right now," the silver-haired man scoffed, changing the subject from his servant and glaring out the window. "But that human hag has me locked in."

"Mirouku-sama can free you," Rin stated, shuffling around Sesshoumaru. She picked up the monk's staff.

"Kaede-sama has years of experience on me," Mirouku said as he took his weapon from her. "I wouldn't even be able to put a scratch on her barrier. But I don't have to scratch it…" He stood with a soft groan. "Because I can leave. I'll get you something to eat." Smiling sweetly at Sesshoumaru, he made his way to the front of the hut. The brunet stopped and turned back to the trio with a small frown. "Play nice, both of you."

The youkai and demon slayer shared a heated glare as Mirouku left them. Rin was too busy twirling in Sesshoumaru's fur to notice.

Inuyasha was perched on the farm fence, his arms folded tightly against his chest as he watched Anko happily chase the livestock. He sighed deeply—something was nagging him and he couldn't quite place it. "_Inu—yasha_!" The hanyou scowled and stood on the narrow, wooden plank. He turned and glared down at the monk that ran up.

Mirouku waved with the hand not holding his staff but a paper bag.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he sniffed the air. "Meat buns. For _him_?" The brunet nodded with a broad smile. He took a small step back as Inuyasha jumped down, giving him the room he needed. Behind his smiles, something always hid. Right now, it was how long would he be able to keep hiding the truth. Something was bound to slip. "Am I the only one who knows what he's like?" Inuyasha spat. He lifted the panting Anko over the fence after calling her over. She held his claw tightly as they strolled along.

Mirouku sighed and used his staff as a walking cane as he followed the hanyou. "You're not the only one. Sesshoumaru… Don't you think people can change? Take yourself, for example." '_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are so similar, it's scary_.'

Inuyasha didn't comment. His ears twitched as they rounded the corner to the hut and he gradually slowed his pace until he finally stopped. Anko stared up at him with her soulful amethyst eyes. Hojou couldn't quit gushing over them both yesterday on the night of the new moon.

Mirouku didn't like the way the hanyou's expression was changing. "Inuyasha, I don't know—"

"Apparently you do know what Sesshoumaru is like." With shadowed features, Inuyasha picked up Anko and leapt onto the nearest hut. He then disappeared into the trees.

Mirouku groaned in frustration and ran the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. He stormed in and hurled the bag of steamed meat buns in the direction he knew Sesshoumaru's head was. The youkai caught the projectile object and dropped it. "I said play nice! What were you arguing about?"

"You heard us?" Sango gasped.

"No. I can't hear that well."

The taijiya's eyes widened but the question on her mind was spoken differently through lips other than her own. Kagome came running into the hut. "What's wrong with Inuyasha?" she asked breathlessly. "He just went through the well in a huff."

"I'd like to see this well everyone keeps talking about," Sesshoumaru stated offhandedly. He ignored the glares shot in his direction; it wasn't his fault his foolish little brother had shown his true colors by behaving like the spoiled brat that he was. As the pointless argument between humans continued, he picked up the paper bag the monk had thrown. He opened it and handed an unharmed bun to the smiling girl beside him. Sesshoumaru then took one for himself and, with Rin, watched the show.

* * *

Hojou stared at the ball of red cloth curled up on the corner of his bed. He'd never seen Inuyasha like this before and was unsure what to do. "What emotion was he feeling right now" and "how to assess it" were the questions running through his head.

"Onii-chan?"

The boy looked down at the pouting girl. "No games," he said with a sad smile. "It's too much noise." Hojou was thinking of Inuyasha. "We can go to the park."

"All right," Anko said dejectedly. She went off to search for an outfit in the clothes Hojou had bought for her.

The brunet took a deep breath and climbed onto the bed. He lightly touched Inuyasha's shoulder and the half-demon twitched. "Inuyasha… what's wrong?"

"Nothing," came the muffled and mumbled reply. "Just… I'll be fine. Go with Anko."

Hojou sighed and placed a kiss to the white tresses. "I'll see you later."

Inuyasha tightened his frame as the door closed then relaxed, his ears flopping downward. He wasn't angry or anything; the monk could sleep with whomever he wanted—he could care less. It was Sesshoumaru and his actions that threw him for a loop.

Inuyasha scoffed and turned onto his side. "For all his talk and attitude, he still falls below his standards to mate with a human." He slowly sat up and glared around the empty room. It wouldn't do him any good worrying over a problem that wasn't even his. Grabbing the black cap nearby, he set about getting ready to join his humans.

If the Inu no Taisen could see his sons, he'd be laughing in great amusement.


	6. Abandonment

**Title:** Compromise

**Author:** Cheza-chan

**Rating:** PG-13

**Pairing:** SessMiro, InuHojou

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. All I own are the first two movies on DVD. You can have 'em if you want to sue me.

**A/N:** So sorry! So sorry! So very very sorry! (bows deeply, hearing her back crack) …Ah. That felt good. Ah! Sorrrrry! I've been telling myself for weeks to update **Compromise**, but every time I try to, something else comes up. I've finally done it, though. Maybe it took so long because I ended up changing what I had originally planned… I also put a lemon in this chapter… buuuuuuuuut! You might not see it for another day or so 'cause I gotta move this fic over to my account… (bows again) I'm sorry! Please read, and hopefully, you'll enjoy!

* * *

****

****

****

**_Chapter Six – Abandonment _**

"Ta-da!" Kagome shook out Sesshoumaru kimono, a broad grin on her flushed face.

Sango and Mirouku noticed the bandages adorning her fingers and the man stood from where he sat and walked over to hug her. He felt the youkai's deadly youki reaching out to him. "This means so much to Sesshoumaru." The monk glanced back at his lover, blue eyes narrowed. "Doesn't it?"

The lord was too busy glaring at the girl. She smiled nervously and shoved the outfit against Mirouku's chest, pushing him back. "I just don't want him catching a cold," she muttered, turning her back to them.

Mirouku smiled, "Arigato, Kagome-sama." He sat beside the youkai and placed a hand to Sesshoumaru's bandaged chest. "Do you feeling up to moving? It's been two weeks and you should let the blood circulate."

Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome, who was looking at them over her shoulder, then at Sango. They received the silent but oddly loud message and gathered what belonged to them then left. Mirouku smiled and waited for Sesshoumaru as the silver-haired being rose; the sheets pooled around his feet. He snatched his kimono from the chuckling human and slowly, carefully, began dressing. "What about that woman's ward?" he asked when he was finished.

"Take my hand?" the brunet said, holding out his hand. Sesshoumaru stared at it as though touching it would truly end his life and finished tying his sash. "You can't get out unless you do." Mirouku's blue eyes reflected the deviousness hidden behind his broad grin. He wiggled his fingers, his other hand grasping his staff. They stood for almost five minutes with neither side relenting.

The youkai finally clasped his mate's hand and Mirouku laughed, pulling him along. Both men felt the effects of the spell wash over them as they stepped out of the hut. Sesshoumaru dropped the other's hand immediately. He was going left—the exit was in that direction—but Mirouku wouldn't allow it. "Bouzo… For two weeks, I've seen nothing but pathetic humans scurrying about their meaningless lives. I don't even stay in a village I'm raiding this long."

Mirouku groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're so difficult. You can barely move by yourself." Sesshoumaru scowled and grabbed the other's arm and began dragging him to the village's exit. Mirouku smiled and fell in step beside the youkai with a bright smile on his face. Once out of sight of the villagers, he pushed the monk ahead of him.

"You move fast when you're angry, though," Mirouku drawled, raising his staff. He placed it behind his head, across both shoulders, and draped his arms over it. He smiled sweetly, studying the other's expression. "You're thinking… 'what the hell was I thinking getting involved with you', right?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and emitted a smug scoff as he smirked. "More along the lines of: 'should I take him right here?' It's been almost eight months, monk."

Mirouku's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back. "You're hurt—"

"Why do you think I agreed to your little stroll? I was content before with just regaining my strength, but now…" Sesshoumaru snatched the staff away, now currently positioned behind the frantic human. "Like you said, I need to let the blood… circulate. What do you say, bouzo? Care to tell the entire village you're no longer looking for a female mate?"

Mirouku shook his head fiercely, face burning, and spun, taking back what doubled as a weapon and a walking stick for him. The youkai lord slowly advanced, a predatory gleam in his blazing, golden eyes. "We don't have to go all the way," he drawled, reaching for the monk's dark robes. "Only enough so you can be satisfied. You already reek of lust." Mirouku blushed and swiped feebly at the other with his staff. He froze, swallowing hard against the clawed fingers pressed to his neck.

"Don't tempt me," Sesshoumaru growled, the sound rumbling from deep within as he nibbled on the human's soft lobe. "You can't escape me and I won't let you." Mirouku pulled the hand away and turned to offer the youkai his most disarming smile. Sesshoumaru smirked and claimed the inviting mouth.

Mirouku was a little surprised at the gentleness of the kiss but relaxed into it, immediately parting his lips. The youkai's tongue slipped in, deliberately avoiding the human's. Mirouku used his free hand to tangle his fingers in the silky silver hair as he sought out Sesshoumaru's elusive tongue. The youkai pulled away with a smirk and slid his hand down the front of the robes. Mirouku gasped softly, leaning into the touch and tightening his hold on the silver locks.

Sesshoumaru's mouth claimed his once more, tongue caressing Mirouku's, just as the robes fell open. The monk pulled away quickly, his face flushed, and drew the folds back together. He hissed and his staff fell from his hand as he was forced against nearest tree. "You gave me your consent," Sesshoumaru reminded his mate. He nibbled playfully at the exposed flesh of Mirouku's neck as his hand sought out the heat between the human's legs.

Mirouku whimpered, squeezing Sesshoumaru's shoulders tightly. The youkai chuckled against the human's neck and slowly pumped the hard organ in his hand. He used a clawed finger to trace the vein on the underside of Mirouku's engorged member before teasing the slit at the tip. Tears came to the brunet's eyes and he bucked his hips, seeking immediate release. Sesshoumaru decided it was time for a change of plans. He removed his hand and raised his hand to his lips, licking a single digit to taste the familiarity of his lover.

"Sesshou… maru… _please_."

"Can you hold on a few more moments, monk?"

Mirouku bit down on his bottom lip, trembling, and slowly nodded. The western lord smirked and drew the human against him. He stooped so the staff could be retrieved then headed off in the vicinity of his castle.

* * *

Kagome, Sango, and Kaede sat inside the old miko's hut, silently sipping tea while Rin, Shippo, and Kirara slept soundly behind them. The taijiya lowered her hands to Hirakotsu spread across her lap, settling her half-empty cup atop the large boomerang. "Houshi-sama and the other one haven't returned yet," she stated in a calm voice. She picked up her cup and resumed drinking. Kaede smiled to herself at how Sesshoumaru was referred to as the "other one".

Kagome spoke next, "Inuyasha and Anko-chan are still over in my world. Maybe we should trade places. I'm sure Souta would _love_ having the hanyou as a big brother. And Hojou-kun would be… _ecstatic_." The old miko's smile became visible on her face. Never once had Kagome spoken with such absolute disdain.

Setting their empty cups on the floor beside them in a synchronized fashion, both Kagome and Sango opened narrowed eyes. "They should stay where they are and rot," both young women hissed in unison.

Chuckling softly, Kaede slowly finished her tea.

* * *

**A/N:** Wai! I came up with a new idea of naming my chapters. Whatever the last section is, I'll find one or two words that can describe it and use it for the chapter title. I might not do it for all (I'm not doing it for this one)… but I think it's a pretty good idea… (mumbles to self) Mebbe I'll bring some more Inuyasha/Hojou into the next chapter… or mebbe I should just work on that Inuyasha/Hojou fic I've had on hiatus for… **months**…! (hides in a corner) I'm no good…


End file.
